Chapter 369
Limits (限界, Genkai) is the 369th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika regains consciousness after being unconscious for 9 hours. Queen Oito had also passed out as her condition is linked to Kurapika's. Kurapika urges Oito to survey Tserriednich, to which Oito cynically asks if Kurapika is acting out of self-preservation. Kurapika justifies himself by explaining that the first two princes likely have Nen users in their ranks, and Oito has already established good relations with Prince Zhang Lei. Prince Woble suddenly shows affection for Kurapika, encouraging her to obey. Oito sends the cockroach through the vents to Tserriednich's chamber, but Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast devours the bug, forcing Little Eye to end. Oito requests Kurapika to teach her Nen, but Kurapika reveals that she has already activated Nen by using Little Eye. The next day, bodyguards of several princes convene in Woble's room to learn Nen, and each thinks about how to gain leverage in the situation. Prince Benjamin's bodyguard Furykov already knows how to use Nen, but is there to learn about Kurapika. A shadowy figure behind him is watching him, determined to use their Nen ability, Silent Majority, if needed. Chapter Notes * Eighteen hours have passed since the voyage started, denoting the second day on the Black Whale. * Kurapika wakes up after being unconscious for about 9 hours. ** Queen Oito (8th) fell unconscious for the same amount of time as her condition is linked to Kurapika's via [[Kurapika#Nen|'Stealth Dolphin']]. * Since [[Kurapika#Nen|'Emperor Time']] has been on for about 12 hours, Kurapika lost approximately five years from his lifespan. * Kurapika comes to the conclusion that Emperor Time has a time limit of 3 hours. ** Different stolen abilities might have different time limits. ** After regaining consciousness, the same ability might take less than 3 hours before he blacks out again. ** Going beyond that time limit will cause him and the person linked with the stolen ability to pass out for three times as long. (3 × 3 = 9 hrs) ** The deafening heart pound is a sign of him approaching that limit. * Queen Oito deactivates Stealth Dolphin after the manipulated cockroach was eaten by Prince Tserriednich's (4th) Guardian Spirit Beast. * Queen Oito is now able to use Nen after her aura nodes were forcibly opened from using Stealth Dolphin. * Sixteen people (12 bodyguards and 4 servants) gather at Prince Woble's (14th) living quarters to attend Kurapika's Nen training. ** Two of the bodyguards (Furykov and Belerainte) are Nen users. ** Furykov claims there are 4 people among the fifteen (excluding the Hunter, Belerainte) who pretend to not be able to use Nen. * Tserriednich commands his bodyguards (Myuhan and Danjin) to kill everyone in the room if they're unable to learn Nen in 2 weeks. * An unknown person activates an ability called Silent Majority in Woble's living quarters. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_369 zh:第369話 Category:Volume 35 Category:Succession Contest arc